Our Wands and House Scarves
by ImaginaryFlower
Summary: In which Rin Kagamine is more than a bit of a Harry potter fangirl and also happens to moonlight as an actual sorting hat. One-shot, not really a crossover.


**Our Wands and House Scarves**

**In which Rin Kagamine is more than a bit of a Harry potter fangirl and also happens to moonlight as a real life sorting hat.**

**Pairings: Hints of MikuxLen **

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor, friendship**

**Characters: Rin K., Len K., Miku H., **

* * *

**This is so bad. I've been trying to write this for about a month so it's sort of patched together from different weeks. Gah. I'm so sorry this exists.**

**Well, even if I don't like it, I hope someone out there does!**

* * *

Rin Kagamine had not left her room in several hours. This was unusual for the jumpy girl. It was even more unusual that when her close friend and the future girlfriend of her brother (he denied it fervently, though always with a blush and averted gaze), she turned the girl away. With no hurt feelings, but a fair bit of confusion, the girl called Miku Hatsune left the girl to her own devices, meeting up with the girl's twin downstairs for lunch.

Near two hours later, when Miku and Len (the brother of Rin, of course) had settled down to play a card game while they waited for their friend and sister respectively, Rin finally emerged, her thundering footsteps announcing her entrance to the living room. She held a notebook in both hands, a stupid grin across her face. One of her yellow socks hung off her foot loosely, though Rin seemed to barely notice. She was very focused on whatever it was she was going to do. Miku and Len watched the blonde girl plop on the couch behind Len, who sat facing Miku on the floor, cards in hand.

"I've made a list!" Rin exclaimed, holding up the notebook in one hand to show the pair, who had now given her their complete attention.

"Of what?" Miku inquired.

"All of our friends! I put them into Hogwarts houses!" Rin replied happily. Lately, she had become more than a bit obsessed with fantasy or, more specifically, Harry Potter. It was getting to the point where it was beginning to be annoying. While all of her friends did know about Harry Potter loosely, the way most ordinary people seem to, they didn't obsessively read and reread and reread the books. They also didn't have three different house scarves or knew what their patronus would be. Though Teto did insist an orange could not actually be a patronus. "Want me to read it to you?"

"You will anyway," Len pointed out.

"True," Rin agreed. "It's called being polite, you idiot. Here, I'll start."

"Miku would obviously be in Hufflepuff. I mean, come on. How do you even exist? You're like, perfect. And it's annoying," Rin told the girl in a huff.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"Well, you're damn loyal. And hard-working. And patient," Rin replied. "And even if you weren't, those are the qualities you admire, right? You're definitely a Hufflepuff."

Len rolled his eyes and Miku wasn't sure whether she had been complimented or insulted. Either way, she kept listening.

"Len's a Ravenclaw - don't give me that look," Rin caught the look of pure exasperation. "Your wit is sharp enough to cut rock."

"I'm not sure that's the sort of wit they actually mean, though," Len said plainly.

"Fine, then. You're really smart. And pretty creative, I guess." Rin earned another look of annoyance but ignored it. "Gumi's a Gryffindor because she's loud and really stubborn."

"Are you looking for the term 'has a lot of nerve?'" Len asked. "Because yes, she does."

"Gumi's a Gryffindor," Miku agreed.

Rin cracked a smile. "Glad to know you actually agree with me."

"Are you going to continue or not?"

Rin rolled her eyes at her idiot sibling (because _obviously_ she wouldn't be so cruel as to withhold this valuable list from him) and glanced back down at her list. Four lines down, she picked up her spot again.

"Teto would most definitely be a Gryffindor," Rin declared. "See Gumi for details."

"I'm going to agree with that one, too," Miku said. She, unlike Len, actually seemed vaguely interested nnow.

"And Kaito's a Ravenclaw. No doubt about it," Rin told them. She received the expected response from Len; a snort and an abrasive comment.

"How so? Kaito's an idiot," he stated.

"Not at all!" Rin replied as Miku scolded lightly, "That's kind of mean, Len."

"Oh, come on. He's always spacing out and stuff. He managed to spill paint all over himself last Monday while we were working on that stupid sign for the school dance. I bet he gets terrible grades, too," Len, ever the pessimist, told them.

"You're a jerk," Rin said. "Kaito isn't stupid at all. He just thinks a lot. And his grades don't suck."

"Maybe he's just a Luna Lovegood type," Miku suggested. Len seemed to accept this, though whether it was because he agreed, the argument made sense, or it was Miku who had said it, Rin couldn't guess. Maybe it was all three.

"Exactly!" Rin said happily. "I thought there was a reason I put him in Ravenclaw. Honestly, I was going to go with Hufflepuff but I don't think he's much of a Hufflepuff."

"Ravenclaw works," Miku decided. There were no more comments from Len on the matter.

"Great, moving on," Rin's eyes bounced to the next name on her list. "Piko! Any guesses?"

Len rolled his eyes and Miku shook her head.

"Oh, come on. He's a full-on Slytherin. No doubt about that," Rin sighed. "You two are terrible sorting hats."

"Yeah, because that's exactly what I want to be when I grow up. A magical hat," Len deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Rin commanded. "No, seriously. He's a complete Slytherin. I thought you'd be arguing about this or something."

"No. He's evil, so that works."

Rin turned on her brother. How could her own flesh and blood say something so ignorant? "Just because he spends time with your girlfriend doesn't make him evil," she replied coldly. "And not all Slytherins are evil. Just… the more famous ones, I suppose. Anyway, there are evil Gryffindors, too, so shush."

"Not my girlfriend," Len snapped. "So why else would you put Utatane in Slytherin? Not that I'm arguing because, for once, you got something right."

"This is a good learning moment for my poor, stupid brother, so I'm actually going to tell you," Rin said. "Despite being the living embodiment of Draco freaking Malfoy, he's sharp as a whip and damn wealthy. And his ambitions, man. Those are what really decided it."

"Honestly, I think it's because he's a cold, calculating sociopath, but whatever," Len said.

"Shut up," Rin repeated, sending Miku look that read something along the lines _Why do you put up with him?_ Miku shrugged, smiling a bit shyly under Rin's stare. With yet another sigh, Rin focused back on her notebook.

"Oliver's next," Rin stated.

"Oh, he's a Gryffindor!" Miku said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Miku," Len said.

"You always do."

"What was that?"

Rin didn't bother hiding her smile. "You heard me. Anyway, you're wrong. Our little Oliver is a Hufflepuff. Without a doubt."

"How so?" Miku asked. Rin could tell she was slightly disappointed about being wrong. It was a bit cute, really.

"He's pretty much a mini-Miku," Rin replied. "He's so freaking sweet. And he's just… don't argue! He's a Hufflepuff! Trust me on this one!"

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you," Len told her.

"Not very far with those little arms of yours."

"Hey!"

Miku giggled lightly. She was often an audience of the twins' arguments. Most of them were funny, some of them were a bit annoying. Rarely were they actually mean to each other, though, which was good.

"Rin!" MIku urged, interrupting things before they could get any further. "Who's next?"

Rin jumped back to her list, unaware that Miku was still smiling at the two. "Okay. Rei's next. Any guesses?"

"Ravenclaw," was Len's response, while Miku seemed to be at a loss.

"He could fit Slytherin too, I suppose," Miku mumbled as she thought.

"Nope. Lenny's right. He's a Ravenclaw," Rin told the girl. "He's just a quieter Len, really."

"Shut up, Rin."

"Never. Alright, moving on. We've got Neru and Dell next, which should be easy to figure out," Rin stated.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin, though I can't tell you which is which," Miku determined. "They've got that rivalry thing going on that most Gryffindors and Slytherins have."

"Correct!" Rin confirmed happily, grinning over at a pleased Miku. "For the record, Neru's totally a Gryffindor."

"Loud and opinionated. Lovely," Len muttered, finally setting aside his cards and realizing he would probably be a part of this conversation for a while.

"That's not all Gryffindors are!" Rin protested. "They're brave and, ah… true? Right, that's the word I'm looking for."

"What does that even mean?" Len asked. "If you mean 'truthful,' then you're wrong. Not all Gryffindors are truthful."

"The majority aren't," Miku agreed. Rin shot her a look of pure and utter betrayal.

"So much for Miku being a Hufflepuff," Rin sighed in a dramatic, forlorn way. "You're a traitor to your house!"

Len rolled her eyes as Miku looked a bit panicked.

"I'm not!" she squeaked. "I'm very loyal to my house!"

"She's kidding, Miku," Len informed the teal-haired girl. "You can calm down."

"Oh."

Rin snorted. "If you two can stop flirting long enough, I only have two people left."

They both instantly snapped their attention onto Rin, protesting against the "flirting" comment. Rin knew full well that was definitely not flirting, but it was still fun to tease the two.

"Alright, shut up," Rin commanded shortly. "Maika and Luka are the last two people on my list. I'll make it longer if you don't shush."

They both fell silent, knowing full well Rin would do something like that. Heck, she'd probably create an entirely new Hogwarts house if it meant they had to sit there longer.

"Excellent!" Rin said. "First is Maika. She's a Hufflepuff. Total Hufflepuff. Don't doubt me. And finally, drum roll please," Rin looked pointed over at her two friends. Len sighed and did as she asked, with Miku joining in. "Luka is a Slytherin! Yay, the list is done!"

"Good. I just wasted a good ten minutes of my life at least," Len stated, picking his cards back up. "Can we play now?"

"I had fun," Miku said. "I think I'll help you sort more people later. Is that okay?"

"Definitely!" Rin approved. "I'll be right back! I just have to go e-mail the list to some people and I'll come back down and play cards with you!"

Cue another eye-roll from Len. Any time Rin was in the room, his eyes seemed to become magnetized to the ceiling.

"I wonder about her sometimes," Len stated, examining his cards closely. "She's too obsessed with those stupid books for her own good."

"At least she has something to entertain her. And when she's focused on Harry Potter, she isn't bugging you," Miku pointed out with a grin. "Come on, let's start over. Rin will be back down soon, anyway."


End file.
